


Lockdown drama

by acquamarinus



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acquamarinus/pseuds/acquamarinus
Summary: Sometimes it's not easy being stucked in the house with someone for 24/7.
Relationships: Bill Clinton/Hillary Clinton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Lockdown drama

**Lockdown drama**

Hillary Clinton walked into the living room. Finally, she had a quiet day, free of online commitments, so she wanted to see if her husband wanted to relax with her. She found Bill sitting on a couch brooding while watching a sport game on TV.

She sighed. For a man that thrived on being surrounded by people, meeting them, talking to and staying in contact with them, this lockdown was having more of a negative impact on him that he was willingly to admit.

“Hey honey,” she sat next to him. “are you okay?”

Bill turned his head towards her. “Yeah. Why do you ask?”

“Well, you’re usually multitasking; watching TV, doing a crossword and anything else you can find.”

He just shrugged and went back to his game.

Okay, enough was enough.

“Look,” She sighed. “If we take all the right precautions, I’m fine if you want to go to Roger’s for Thanksgiving.” 

“What?” he asked surprised.

“You can do two weeks of quarantine after you go. You can spend time with Roger and Tyler, have a change of scenery, actually watch sport with someone who’s interested.”

“What are you talking about?” Bill was even more confused.

“You! I’m talking about you! I know this quarantine has been hard on you. It’s been hard on all of us, but you need contact with people, it’s always been like this, and I know you miss your family and Arkansas, so I’m fine if you want to spend Thanksgiving there.”

“We’ve always spent the holidays together.”

“I know, but this year’s circumstances are different.”

“It seems like you’re trying to get rid of me.” Now he was getting defensive.

“We’ve been together 24/7 for the last eight months, if I wanted to get rid of you, I would have done earlier.” She snickered. “It has been difficult. We usually have our own things going on.”

“So, you ARE tired of me.” He exclaimed. Now, he was getting angry.

“I didn’t say that!” Hillary was getting annoyed too.

He got up and started raising his voice. “You know what? I will go to Arkansas; and I might stay there while I’m at it.”

She got up too standing right in front of him. “What’s got into you? I was trying to be nice, getting you out of this slump.”

“No, you’re trying to send me away so you can stay alone. I mean, you’ve said it: living with me it’s so difficult!” he mocked her.

She waved her hands around, loss of words. “I can’t talk to you when you’re being so unreasonable. I’m going to Chelsea’s.” She walked out of the room.

“Yeah, go. Make me the bad guy, like you always do.” He shouted at her back and then he heard the door slam.

Chelsea was going through her phone while working on some papers at the kitchen table when her mother walked, well more like stormed, into the guest house. She immediately knew that Hillary was annoyed, and the fact that she came there, told her that her bad mood had been caused by her father. 

“Your father is impossible.” She said, forcefully sitting down on a chair.

Chelsea sighed. She knew that both her parents had a temper. Honestly, she was surprised that no fireworks had sparkled before then. They had been isolating together for eight months, and even though they were still working on different projects, they hadn’t had those days away from each other that would also make the heart grow fonder. Through the recent years, or because of her father’s Clinton Foundation projects or because her mother’s book and speaking tours, they had spent some days separately, reconnecting at home. She and the grandkids were the distraction they needed in this period, but their magic could only work so far. Even her and Marc had some disagreement during the lockdown, and they didn’t share her parents’ temperament.

“I can’t really judge until you tell me what happened.” She tried to be impartial. She knew not to take sides between them.

“I told him that if he wanted to go and visit your Uncle and Cousin for Thanksgiving, I would be okay with it. He was mopping again in front of the TV and I told him a change of scenery would be good for him. How does that make me the bad guy?”

Chelsea wasn’t really sure that her mother had used those exact words, but she was getting a clear picture.

“Where are the kids? I wouldn’t mind seeing their faces to cheer me up.”

“Jasper and Aidan are napping, and Charlotte is working on a school project with Marc.” For a moment she had thought about sending Marc to check on her father, but she knew that her husband didn’t want to be in the middle of whatever argument her parents had.

“Have you decided what to do for the holidays? Are you going to Marc’s mother for Hanukkah?”

“I don’t know. We’re considering all the options. If we stay there until the 18th, we wouldn’t be done with the two weeks of quarantine before Christmas, but Marc’ family haven’t been able to celebrate the kids’ birthdays, Marc’s mum missed a lot of things, so we feel guilty that we’re isolating from them, but still it’s not an easy decision to make.” Chelsea voiced her concerns. “So, I can understand where Dad’s frustration is coming from.”

“That’s why I suggested going away for a few days”

“But it’s not just a few days.” Her daughter tried to explain. “You have to consider all the time you have to spend in quarantine and wait for the test results. It’s not easy to just take off and come back again” “””

“I know. You think I don’t miss seeing your Rodham cousins. I thought that at least Bill could see his brother and nephew.”

“Why don’t you go with him?” She suggested.

“The all point was for him to have a boys’ long weekend, time away from me.” Hillary pointed out.

“But did he ask for it? You know how he is; he’ll start projecting and get overwhelmed with doubts. You say you’re doing if for him, but he’ll think that it’s you who needs time away from him.”

They heard a noise coming from the children’s room.

“How about you take care of Aidan and Jasper and I’ll see what’s Dad doing?” Chelsea asked her while getting up from her chair. She walked out of the house leaving her mother with her thoughts and grandkids.

Chelsea Clinton found the former president sulking on the porch bench in the yard playing catch with the dogs. She slowly walked towards him and he lifted his head.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I’m an idiot.” He sighed.

She smiled. “I won’t judge, but yeah, I wouldn’t really put it that way, but you’re close.” She sat on the bench next to him. “I understand your concerns, the delivery is something you need to work on.”

Maisie came back to him with the ball and he patted the dog’s head. “Yeah, I think I had a bit of frustration to get out and like always, I knew your mother could take it.”

“But usually when you lash out like this there’s something underneath going on.”

He smiled. “When did you become so wise?”

“I’ve always been this wise.” She joked. “With two great parents like you, how could I not be?”

He stared down in silence. “I guess some old insecurities came back to the surface.”

She knew what he was talking about. “With the situations we’re in that’s normal.” She knew something else was up. “And let me guess, you read something you shouldn’t have.”

Bill nodded ashamed. He knew he shouldn’t read the comments on the internet, but sometimes the temptation was there. “And when your Mum told me she didn’t want to spend Thanksgiving together, something just snapped.”

“She didn’t say that she didn’t want to spend the holidays together. She really thought she was doing a good thing, that spending time in Arkansas with Uncle Roger and Tyler would cheer you up.”

She wasn’t telling me anything he didn’t already know about. “So, how mad is she?”

She chuckled. “Well, not so mad that you need to buy jewelry, but flowers wouldn’t hurt. And groveling. A lot of groveling.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He knew the drill by now. Not the first that he needed to make up to his wife.

Chelsea put a hand on his knee. “Dad, do you need to talk to someone?” 

“I’m fine.” He reassured her. She looked straight into his eyes to make sure he was telling the truth. “Don’t worry, I sometimes talk to the reverend from our church. I’m okay.”

She nodded. “Okay.” She got up and walked towards the house to check how her mother was doing with the boys. “Don’t forget to call the florist.”

He laughed. He probably has it on speed dial.

After spending a couple of hours with her grandkids, Hillary decided to go back to her house and face her husband. She knew they both had time to cool off and could resolve their problems with civility.

Maisie and Tally soon rushed to greet her. “Hey girls, where’s Papa?”

“I’m here.” A voice startled her.

There was her handsome husband leaning against the doorway with a big bouquet of her favorite flowers in his hands.

“I’m sorry” he told her with his big puppy’s eyes. 

Oh gosh, she couldn’t stay angry at him for long.

“Come here.” She whispered and he quickly laid the flowers on the table and then put his arms around her for a big hug, He nuzzled his face against her neck, savoring her scent and then kissed her cheek.

“I love you.” His voice muffled.

“I love you too, you big dummy.” She leaned back to look at him. “Want to tell me what’s wrong?”

He shook his head. “Nothing, really. I talked to Chelsea and she helped me put things in prospective.” He ran his hands up and down her back. “I’m sorry that you thought that being here with you wasn’t enough for me. If I seem a bit down, it’s not because of you or being stuck here. It’s more that I see the world falling apart and there so little I can do about it and I sometimes feel so impotent.”

She gave him a sad smile. Him and his big heart. “I know the feeling, but we’re doing what we can.” She sighed. “I’m sorry that you thought I was sending you away for me, that’s the last thing I want you to feel. I love being here with you and our family.”

He smiled and pecked her lips. “I know.” He said softly. “I hate it when my old insecurities show their ugly faces now and again.” 

So, that was what it was all about. She put her hand on his cheek. “Well, every time they resurface, I’ll never get tired of telling you that I love you, that I’ll never regret choosing you and I love the wonderful life we had together and everything that it has yet to come.”

His heart grew fuller with her every word. “Gosh, what would I do without you? You’re my everything.”

“So, I guess that’s a no to going to visit your brother.”

“No.” He shook his head. “Maybe in the new year, but for now I’m okay with video calling or maybe they can come here during the Christmas holidays. We’ll see. But I’m not leaving your side. And that’s the end of it.”

She nodded. “Okay.” She looked at the beautiful hydrangeas on the table. “Thank you for the flowers, you didn’t have to.”

“Well, your daughter suggested them. She also told me I had to grovel.”

“Oh really?” She raised her eyebrow teasingly. “And how are you going to do that?”

“First, I’m going to prepare you a nice warm bath, then we’ll have a quiet dinner and we’ll see if we can think of something for later.”

“Oh, I’m sure we can find something.” She ran a hand down his chest. “I mean, the best part of a fight is the makeup sex.” She pulled away from his embrace and started walking upstairs.

He groaned. “You’re killing me here, woman.” He followed her “How about we negotiate on the order of things?”

Chelsea tried calling first mother’s phone then her dad’s, but no one answered. I guess they finally talked and made up and she really didn’t want to know what they were doing.


End file.
